


Jail Time

by claraoswald10



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Flaurel - Freeform, Frank in jail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claraoswald10/pseuds/claraoswald10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is in jail after police discovered he was the one who killed both Lyla and Rebecca. Annalise doesn't want to believe he's guilty, Wes wants to kill him and Laurel has no idea how she should feel about him after the new revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail Time

There had been a time when Frank could have survived the whole day without a single thought of her. He had been able to just get involved in all the cases Annalise wanted him to do. But that had been a time when he couldn’t spare any moments and let his mind to wander. Not anymore.

Now, when he was in this little, ridiculous cell, there was nothing better to ocuppy himself with. Of course, there was nothing to talk to, they’d never put him in a cell with anyone else, not after he was proven to be a very dangerous man. Not that he wanted a company, he’d probably end up irritated and wanting to kill the other guy.

Frank rubbed his eyes and crossed his legs, leaning himself against the wall. He could feel the coolness of it through his thin, prison shirt. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw her face. He was unable to make it go away. He didn’t even know if he wanted it to go away although it drove him crazy sometimes.

Laurel Castillo. It was hilarious how one silly student could make an impact on his life. Fucking hilarious. He had had many of Annalise’s students in his bed before, obviously, but none of them stayed longer. But she was a whole new deal. He didn’t want her to go away like all the others before her. On the contrary, there was nobody he’d like to see right now on the other side of those bars right now. Well, maybe except for Annalise saying that she got this, that he could walk free again.

He chuckled at the mere idea. He was pretty sure that getting him out was not going to be an easy thing this time. Even for Annalise. Especially that probably none of her five shining stars would help her after finding out that he killed Lyla and Rebecca.

Definitely not Wes. Oh no, he’d probably happily come here to kill Frank. That is, if he had balls to do that.

The pretty boy was probably still confused about what happened and he had been having doubts about working for Annalise for a long time before, since they needed to cover the fact of killing Sam.

He guessed that the shooting star had already fleed to her boyfriend or someone, whatever, she had never handled stress well.

The only one who could actually be willing to cooperate was Millstone. Oh yes, especially after all those days they’ve spent together bonding and shit when he needed him to believe everything he said. Plus, he had daddy’s money and reputation so he didn’t really have to worry about many things.

And of course Laurel who probably hated him more than everyone else in the entire universe right now. He was pretty sure he’d never forget the look on her face when they were all sitting in Annalise’s living room on that day.

_It’s been some time after Rebecca’s death and the police was still trying to do their best to find her killer. Frank was amused at the mere thought. Oh yes, the police always did the greatest job when it came to finding killers. They couldn’t have put their fingers on four young idiots, how could they be able to track him, the professional hitman?_

_They had been all dealing with one of Annalise’s case. Millstone and Walsh were consumed by trying to find something in favour of their client and simultanously browsing some dating sites._

_The shooting star was sitting with her laptop and her notebook, punctuating every strong and weak spot they had in this case._

_Wes was obviously sulking, but that was normal for him, even more after he thought Rebecca had escaped._

_Bonnie was sitting in Annalise’s office, doing God knew what, Frank really didn’t care about her._

_He was casually leaning against the desk on the opposite side of the room, now and then glancing at Laurel who was half sitting, half laying on the couch with her notes, casually biting her pen. He raised an eyebrow when she looked at him. She licked her lips and cocked her head in a manner that was driving him crazy._

_Oh God, he really needed to get her alone without all those dumbasses sitting in the living room. He was just imagining the things he could do to her if they were alone here when suddenly the door to Annalise’s house opened with a loud thud._

_Suddenly, there were people shouting and pointing at him with their guns. Annalise and Bonnie rushed out of the office to see what was happening. They were both so shocked when one of the guys informed them that Frank Delfino was to be arrested for double murder of Lyla Stangard and Rebecca Sutter._

_Annalise obviously wanted to see the full charges and everything, the perfect lawyer in every moment. Bonnie was on the verge of tears when they were cuffing him. His employer only had time to tell him not to worry because she would get his stupid ass out of jail. But Frank wasn’t worried. It’s not like he had never been to jail before. Just for a while obviously, he had always had proper friends but that was when he was young._

_Officers cuffed him and started walking him out of the house. The last thing he saw before they made him get into police car was shocked Laurel’s face. He didn’t know if she was more disappointed or angry or sad. There were all these emotions painted on her face._

Frank sighed, straightening his legs. Jail really wasn’t that bad, he had been in way worse places before. But that didn’t change the fact that he’d rather be out there, doing whatever the hell he wanted. The truth was, the jail was boring as hell. Literally nothing to do and he has spent here only three days. No visits so far, not that he expected any. He knew Annalise was busy trying to work everything out before she would get here and talk to him. And Bonnie probably felt betrayed by him.

Not that he cared, for that matter. If it wasn’t for work for Annalise, he’d probably never be friends with Bonnie. Guess you could call this the side effect of the job.

All of the sudden, he heard the guard’s steps coming his way. A tall, quite good-looking man looked at him.

“Delfino, visitation.”

Frank was surprise but didn’t let it show. Visitation? What the hell? It wasn’t Annalise, of course it wasn’t. He actually had no idea who to expect.

He quitely followed the guard when he was escorting him to the visitation room. He came into a room and picked up the phone. There was nobody on the other side for a second longer until the door opposite to him opened and revealed his visitor who almost ran to the receiver.

“Frankie-D!” he shouted.

“What the hell, Millstone?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is basically my first serious fanfic. Obviously there's a lot of Flaurel coming our way but you will need to wait a bit more for this. Tell me what you think!


End file.
